Bubblesmart/Transcript
(We begin with the usual skyline of Townsville) Narrator: 'The city of Townsville! And boy, what a wonderful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the children are playing happily.... (Pan to a shot of The Powerpuff Girls, playing tag) '''Narrator: '...and so are The Powerpuff Girls! 'Buttercup: '(tags Blossom) Tag, you're it! (runs while laughing) 'Blossom: '(chuckling) I'm gonna get you, Buttercup! 'Bubbles: '(running around) Hey guys, aren't you going to tag me?!? (On Bubbles' word, her sisters fly in and tag her) 'Blossom and Buttercup: '''Tag! Now get us if you can! (fly away) '''Bubbles: '''Oh I will get you, of co- (slips on a banana peel) -ooooOOOOUUURRRSSSEEE!!!!! (slides around uncontrollably on the peel) WOAOAOAOAOHHH!!!! '''Blossom: '(notices Bubbles sliding around) Bubbles! 'Bubbles: '(still sliding around) Help me!!!! (Buttercup flies in next to Blossom, and suddenly goes shocked when she and her sister see Bubbles sliding towards a giant sign reading "DANGER CLIFF") 'Buttercup: '''Bubbles! Look out! The sign! (Bubbles, hearing her sister, notices the sign that she is about to collide into. She screams as she slides towards and crashes through it. Cut to an aerial shot of the cliff; Bubbles falls a long distance, still screaming. As she shrinks into the distance, a puff of smoke appears, indicating that she had hit the ground. Cut to the now broken sign; Blossom and Buttercup are looking through the hole of the sign, absolutely horrified at the incident) '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''Bubbles! (Blossom and Buttercup fly down to where their sister landed in an attempt to search for her) '''Blossom: '(calling out) Bubbles! Where are you! Can you hear us! '''Buttercup: Yeah, are you okay? Bubbles: '''(suddenly walks in, now bald) I'm okay, girls! (chuckles as she rubs her hairless head, then realizes the situation) Wait a minute, my hair!!! Where's my hair!?!? '''Blossom: '''You won't be bald for long, sister! (flies away for a moment and returns with what appears to be Bubbles' hair) There you go, put it back on! '''Bubbles: '''Thanks, Blossom! (puts the wig on her head, then feels something weird going on in her brain) Oh dear... what's happening? (suddenly faints after a few moments of the side effects) '''Blossom: (looks down at Bubbles) Bubbles! Speak to us, Bubbles! Buttercup: 'Yeah, speak to us! '''Blossom: '''What is 6 times 6 times 6? '''Bubbles: '(suddenly wakes up) I believe that would be two-hundred and sixteen. (Upon picking up what Bubbles just said, the two other sisters look in awe with their jaws agape.) '''Blossom: '''What..... did you just say? '''Bubbles: (gets up) 6 times 6 times 6 is two-hundred and sixteen. I can also multiply 5 by itself 10 times to get fifty-billion. 'Blossom: '(shaking her head from confusion) I don't know what you're saying, but I think there's something wrong with you. 'Bubbles: '(laughs sarcastically) There's nothing wrong with me! I just have an I.Q. of 204. 'Buttercup: '(folding her arms) Come on, Bubbles! Stop pretending to fool us! 'Blossom: '''If you're "super smart" like you think you are, can you do a really complicated algebra puzzle? Hmmm? '''Bubbles: '''Challenge accepted! (grabs a piece of chalk and flies to a nearby giant tree, writing the aforementioned algebra puzzle complete with the answer) There! Are you happy now? '''Blossom: '(can't help but react in awe to that event) That's..... amazing!!! (flies to Bubbles and hugs her) You're finally learning more math rather than just drawing on paper! 'Bubbles: '(pushes Blossom off of her) Yes, I am, but the mere presence of you is becoming quite of a distraction on my intelligence! 'Blossom: '(stammering) But... but... but... I am the smart one! '''Bubbles: '''Well, too bad, because your I.Q. cannot beat that of mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some scientific work to do. (floats offscreen) Category:Transcripts